Shards of Time Compression
by Tigrus Firahart
Summary: ZellFujin. Zell has changed. could what he have seen during time compression cause him to act on his feelings? or make him stay away for good?
1. Starters

Disclaimer: I do not own ANY of the characters of the Final Fantasy universe ( even though I would love to be in it) and this is a love story with future lemons in the process. without further ado, here is the story...

A pair of blue eyes stood proud amongst the darkness that surrounded them as they stared into the ceiling, as if trying to find something that was not there.

" Fujin…" the Blonde boy said as he closed his eyes, trying to find sleep, only to have it run away from him again for the fourth time that week. The young man smiled when he heard his mother's light snoring coming from across the room, and rolled over to the side, staring at the wall that waited for him there. His blonde bangs were in his eyes as he slowly let sleep take him over finally, his breathing slowly calming down and settling.

The next day…

Zell Dincht slowly walked down hallway that led towards the training area of balamb garden, his arms perched behind his head. Ever since the Ultimecia incident, the world had been in a state of turmoil, but was slowly calming down. That much couldn't be said about Zell though. Zell stopped at the front entrance and slowly walked through the door that was in front of him, putting on his gloves.

"well.. at least this is what I can depend on right now…" he said before he ran straight for a grat, it's plant-like tentacles waving in the air as it walked.

Selphie watched from the main hall as Zell slowly walked into the training center for the umpteenth time that week, apparently venting his frustrations. On the outside, nothing would seem wrong for the bundle of energy that was Zell, but Selphie knew. Oh yes, she could see through his façade of normalcy and saw the true problem within Zell. Problem was that she didn't know what that problem was. Ever since their little groups journey to stop ultemecia from committing time compression, the group went through a little forced maturity spurt. It did nothing to them on a big note, but Selphie noticed that Zell had changed the most after the quest, his usual demeanor of boundless energy now evolved into a more powerful, controlled energy that made him look like he was impregnable.

"Sel sweetie what's the problem?" A man with a cowboy's hat said as he put his arm over Selphie's shoulder, making her look up.

"Nothing Irvine… it's nothing…" Selphie let herself get led away by her beloved as she continued to think things over about Zell's condition.

"I'll figure it out… one way or another…"

" Hiiiiyaa!" Zell screamed as he slammed his fist into the t-rexaur's jaw, a big sickening crack could be heard as the huge dinosaur's jaw shattered under the immense force of Zell's blow. The monster fell to the floor lifelessly; its blood seeping out of its split jaw and mouth coating the ground there. Zell took off one of his blood covered gloves and combed his naked hand through his now loose blonde hair, the gel in it long lost its hold on his tendrils of hair that reached his eyes. He then let his mind wander again as he stared into the lifeless eyes of the creature that he just killed.

He had changed. He had already known that ever since the first day that he had returned from fighting ultemecia. It was something minor, but it changed a lot within him when the adrenaline subsided in his veins from the fight with the sorceress from the future. Zell closed his eyes as he let the memory play itself out again.

flashback

Zell was all alone, and his head hurt. They had just finished the fight with Ultemecia, and now they were lost in the time compression. Zell walked around aimlessly, everything dark, desparatly trying to find somewhere to go, and as if someone heard him, he suddenly found himself standing in front of his front door. Zell's eyes opened in relief and he instantly walked in with no judgment, only to be stopped dead in his tracks by something he thought he would never see.

Fujin was standing in front of him, with her usual attire gone, and was replaced with a blue nightie that made her pale skin almost look like porcelain. Zell stood still like a deer caught in the headlights as he saw her come towards him. Her short, silver hair had grown a little longer than before, but only enough so that her hair can cover her wounded eye instead of her usual eye patch.

" hello Alexander…" Fujin said softly as she got closer to Zell who's face resembled a fish out of water.

" how did she know my middle name! I NEVER told anyone my middle name…" Zell said aloud more to himself, but Fujin had heard it and said as she got closer to him, putting her face close to his and putting her hand against the wall next to him, effectively trapping Zell,

"oh trust me Zell…I know way more than that… I know what makes you sad… what makes you mad… what makes you shiver…" she said and as for emphasis she caressed her cheek against Zell's, and bent her head so that she can drop a large wet kiss on his neck, making Zell's heart skip a beat and his semi-erect cock jump slightly as he moaned softly.

Fujin withdrew and said against his lips, her silver hair tickling Zell's forehead,

" Most of all Zell… I know that you're lonely…" Zell nodded and he saw her throw him a small smile that he found endearing and she said in a hushed whisper to Zell as she put her hand on his chest,

'Can I have you?..." Zell closed his eyes as he let the loving tone of her voice plus the words made him melt and his veins go aflame.

" I'm all yours…" Zell barely managed to get out before Fujin kissed him, deep and slow, combing both of her hands through the Zell's hair, making it lose it's gravity-defying style. Zell moaned as he felt her tongue press against his lips and the fingertips of one of her hands tracing the intricate tattoo that was on the right side of his face and he willingly accepted, deepening the kiss. He finally found out that he can move his hands and slowly moved his hand towards her face, touching her face and moving it towards her face, cradling it in his hand as he continued to kiss her. When Zell's thumb brushed against her wounded eye, Fujin jumped by instinct and broke the kiss, her lips swollen and her chest heaving. Zell woke from his bliss filled reverie and saw the look of shame splashed all across her face.

Zell saw that she was nervous about her eye, and saw her bend her head down slightly in order to hide her imperfection. Zell grabbed her hand, which got her to look at his face with her one cerulean orb, and Zell brushed away her hair, revealing her other eye, and smiled as he saw the long, diagonal scar that covered her eye, and Zell said as he went to kiss it,

" my angel…" Fujin couldn't help it and she threw her arms around her arms around Zell, making him swell with love for her.

" I love you Zell…"

Zell then suddenly felt as if someone was pulling him back, surrounded again by depressing darkness. He looked around frantically and saw the sight of him hugging Fujin slowly fading away from him. Zell soon realized that he was in a moment from the future, and he felt his heart shatter to a million pieces as the sight slowly faded away to nothing. Zell couldn't believe what he had seen. Zell would admit that the only feelings that he had for anyone is the Silver haired girl with the eye patch. The woman that always gave one word responses, yet somehow that one word always says more. There was no denying it… Zell was in love with the so called "Ice queen" that everyone avoided, be it because of her, or because of her friends. Zell got out of his thoughts and looked around to see any way out of time compression. It was then that he ran into another piece of the future…

AN: Well? how do you like it? if you like it, or hate it please review, i'd greatly appreciate it thanks and until next chapter...

Tigrus F.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello and welcome to another chapter of this story… I hope you enjoy... OH! And I don't own any of the characters in this story

Second Flashback

It was raining, the water falling from the sky thoroughly soaking everything from the smallest pebble to the biggest rock. Even though it was raining like cats and dogs, two people where in the middle of the rain, completely oblivious to the downpour. Problem was, one of those people were on the ground.

"Fujin… Fujin please open your eyes…" Zell said as he felt his hair come into his eyes, ignoring it as he stared into the face of the girl whose head was lying in his lap, her face looking up at him. Her silver hair was now long, it reaching her mid-back as he touched her cheek in order to get a response from her. Her eye opened up and it was cloudy as she stared into Zell's face, the droplets of water coming form Zell's bangs hitting her face.

Zell felt his eyes water as he held the wound that was in her side, the blood still seeping through his fingers and into the street, staining the road a rose red as it mixed with the water. Zell shook as he tried to remain calm as he slowly held her.

"Z…Zell…" Fujin said desperately as she tried to touch his face. Zell instantly put his face into her hand, and said lightly as he sniffed to clear his nose,

"Fujin… Sapphire who did this to you…" Zell watched Fujin smile at her nickname from him as she said, a little blood coming out of the corner of her mouth.

"Zell… I'm so glad that I got to meet you my phoenix… there would be no one else worthy enough to hold my heart other than you…"

"Fujin I…" Zell said as tears slid down his face, his voice slightly cracked. She put a finger to his lips, effectively silencing him and continued to talk.

"You came into my life, and changed me. You showed me the affection that I have craved for since I can remember, and were by my side even though I didn't want you there. You were my light, my fire when I needed protection and my warmth when I was cold. Zell Alexander Dincht… you are my phoenix… don't let any… one… tell you… otherwise…"

Zell watched as her eyes closed and he instantly froze. She couldn't have… he put his ear on her chest and he closed his eyes tight in concentration as he tried to find something that was not there. He fisted a piece of her jacket in his hands as he felt the truth hit him as the rain hit him and his lover. She was gone… he raised his head and let the rain hit his face as he felt the hot streaks of his tears go down his face.

End

"NOOOOO!..." Zell screamed out, as he flew out the memory, falling back into the infinite darkness that was time compression. He just couldn't stop crying. His chest was tight and aching. Zell dried his eyes, only to let more come out.

End flashbacks

Zell shook his head as he slowly made his way for the exit, his shoulders feeling like lead due to the strain he put them to.

When Zell made it to the main hall, he ran into a familiar person, their smile almost infectious.

"Hello Zell!" Zell plastered a fake smile on his face and said with a small laugh,

"Hello Nida… how's everything?" Zell responded, walking towards the dormitories. Nida nodded and said as she followed him,

"Everything's great! I've passed my final SeeD exam!" Zell smiled and thought about how hard she had studied for that exam.

"Well Nida you deserved it… I can say that I definetly don't study like that…" Zell said to himself more to her, but she heard him anyway and just giggled at him.

"Don't worry Zell you'll get it… everyone says you have boundless energy… but I know how you operate. You don't show your weaknesses…"

Zell looked at her in amazement as Nida's words digested in his ears. Could she be any closer to the truth? Zell just flashed him one of his trademark smiles and said before he headed towards the male dormitory,

"You're too right Nida… see you later! Congratulations!"

Zell closed his eyes as he felt the hot water pound against his skull and cascade down the rest of his body. He sighed as he let his thoughts take over him over once again.

He had seen it… he had seen his future… something that men have wanted to see ever since they can remember. He had seen it, and it made him scared.

"I'm afraid to love…" Zell said to himself as he held one arm out against the wall for support as he watched the water go down the drain. He was in love with Fujin. There was no denying it. But now that he knew of their future together, would he still make it happen? Even though he had seen them together, will he be able to stop her death? There was no telling.

Zell looked into the mirror and wiped the humidity away from its surface. He stared into his reflection through the blonde bangs that hid his eyes and the tattoo that was on the right side on his face. He then slowly walked out of the bathroom. He had a towel on as he slowly sat down at the table in his bedroom. He slowly touched a file that was on the table, and cautiously opened it, only to see the picture of the woman that he desired. Zell let his mind wander as he stared into the picture, remembering the way she had looked when he ran into his future. Zell shook involuntarily as he remembered the way that her lips felt against his skin and put the file down. Zell exhaled as he stared into the ceiling, as if to find an answer to the questions that plagued his mind.

"I don't think that I could do this…" Zell said as he read the label on the folder. He and Fujin are supposed to teach a combat class in the garden, and he was the instructor. It wasn't the fact that he would have to be teaching a class that bothered him, it was the fact that he was working with the one woman that he was trying to get away from, no matter how painful it world be to his heart. He went to his dresser and slowly went for his boxers, grabbing a pair of blue silk boxers. He undid the towel around his waist, letting it fall to the floor. He then slowly put on his boxers and put a hand through his hair as he finally decided to forget about putting anything in his hair, the softness of his bangs caressing his forehead partially why. Zell then threw his lithe but very strong body onto his bed, his face planted into the soft pillow. Zell moved onto his side, and stared into the empty side of his bed, and slowly put a hand there, his hand flinching slightly at the coldness that it found there. He then saw the image of the Fujin that he saw in the future, her long silver hair draped around her head like a halo. Her blue eye was shining with love towards him and her pale red lips were slightly swollen, from what it looked like kissing, and they mouthed something to him but he heard no sound.

Zell shook his head in order to fight the vision before it finalized its purpose. Zell just closed his eyes in shame and anguish, and let the silence of his room lull him to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Hello again loyal readers and friends! I really hope that you like this so far and not just being nice! Anyway, you know the usual stuff,

I don't own anything from the final fantasy universe, though I wish I was apart of it…

Fujin slowly woke up, the warmth from the rising sun warming one side of her face. She closed her one good eye as she felt the sleep slowly left her body. She moved her body, only to feel her neck crack slightly.

"PAIN…" she said to no one as she touched the back of her neck, as she sat up in bed, the white sheets bunched up around her waist. Her white camisole was now orange as the sun steadily rose, and Fujin got o9ut of bed, her dainty bare feet touching the carpet floor. She then slowly went towards the bathroom in order to do the morning ritual.

Fujin sighed slightly as she felt the hot water comb though her short silver locks and over her skin, making her hum with quiet appreciation. She let her mind wander as she took her shower, her body apparently moving on it's own accord.

"Another day in my life…" Fujin mentally said to herself as she washed away the suds from her body, slowly reaching for the vanilla scented shampoo that was in a small shower rack that was hanging on a shower rod. She let her mind wander as she combed her fingers into her hair, working the shampoo into a lather.

"I Will be working with Chicken-wuss this semester…" she mentally projected to herself again as the thought of working with the source of unlimited energy was a thought that did not appeal to her in the least.

"FUJIN!" A loud male voice boomed through the bathroom door, making Fujin jump and let shampoo fall into her eye.

"STUPID!" Fujin yelled out her usual one word answers and tried to ease the pain the was searing her eye, and when she felt the pain ease, she heard the voice yell out again,

"FUJIN! DO YOU WANT ME TO MAKE YOU BREAKFAST?" Fujin scowled at the door, and said with venom,

"IRREVALENT!" she heard the footsteps disappear into the distance and she sighed as she slowly toweled herself, dreading what she had to face.

Fifteen minutes later Fujin revealed herself from her room, dressed in her usual uniform, when she noticed her friend Raijin, making something for breakfast for the both of them. Even though a male in a female dorm, let alone their room, was grounds for serious punishment, Raijin did not care, and Fujin remembered what he had said the first time he had done it.

"I have to take care of you now Fujin… Things are rough now with Seifer missing from Balamb… so I want to make sure that you are taken care of. I kind of think of you as a little sister I never had…"

"Here ya go Fuu…" Raijin said slowly put a plate with two big homemade blueberry pancakes in font of her on the counter. Fujin suddenly felt her anger towards the man slowly dissipate.

"REGRET…" Fujin said softly as she picked up the fork and slowly poured the syrup onto the pancakes. Raijin just smiled and said as he sat down in front of her wit h his own plate,

"Nah its okay Fujin, I know that you are not a morning person ya know…" Fujin nodded and kept her cool façade as she continued to eat. When she was half way done, she looked up only to see Raijin with A mouthful of food and said to her,

"Do you know when do you have to report to your class?" the food in his mouth severely impairing his speech. Fujin just nodded and continued to enjoyu the man's breakfast, the thoughts about the day she had ahead of her making her regret to even think about teaching.

Fujin slowly walked towards the training area of the Garden, her stride almost lethargic as she took her time, seeing as that she was very early. A small bench was slowly coming into her vision. She then was bombarded by a past memory.

FLASHBACK

Fujin was sitting on the bench that her, Seifer and Raijin usually sit at every day after they do their disciplinary committee duties, which was usually right after curfew. Her eye had caught the grey of Seifer's coat and she looked up at him as he sat down next to her, sighing in relief as if he just got a boulder off of his back.

"Hello Fujin…" the blonde young man said as he stared into the ceiling as if something was moving up there. Fujin just nodded her usual stoic voice and face emotionless. She then heard Seifer sat to her,

"Fujin… do you think I'm a bad person?" Fujin was caught off guard with such a question, especially coming from a person that kept his personal thing s to himself.

"NONSENSE…" Fujin said shaking her head, her silver hair swaying with the motions that she was causing. Seifer just smiled wistfully and said as he put his face in his gloved hand before combing his blonde bangs out of his eyes,

"Yah I figured you'd say that… everyone tells me that I wasn't evil... that Ultimecia made me bend to her will and become Edea's knight…" Fujin watched Seifer wit her emotionless face, even though inside she was really worried about her best friend.

" But even though I was being controlled… I was liking it Fujin.. there's something wrong with me… I know it…" Fujin was about to ask Seifer why he thought like that but right Raijin came from no where and waved. Seifer took that as his cue and walked away from Fujin.

END FLASHBACK

"IDIOT…" Fujin said as she pounded the wall near her as she waited for the doors to the training center opened up. When they opened up, she slowly walked in, and when she heard the monster grounds doors open up, she looked up and she stopped dead in her tracks.

Zell was walking out of the training area, his body mostly unclothed, his normal skin tone looking golden under the light of the facility and tthe sweat on his body. The only thing he had on was his trademark denim jeans, red sneakers, and his final weapons, the knuckles of his gloves glimmering with blue dragon scales. The jeans were ripped in one area and spotted in what looked like grat blood, and now they hung low on his waist, the defined hips and muscles making lines at his pelvic area that all women went crazy for. Her eyes moved up his abs and she suddenly felt her mouth go dry at the sight of them. Her eyes stopped at Zell's defined and slightly broad chest, noticing the slight change in his frame. His arms flexed as he stretched them above his head, the muscles contracting underneath his skin. Fujin felt her pulse quicken and her palms slightly sweaty as his usual rooster comb of a hairdo was now gone, his blonde bangs matted down to his forehead with water and perspiration, his intense blue eyes looking through the curtain of gold that his hair. The tattoo on the left side of his face finished his look and she watched as he finally took notice that she was there and said putting one of hands on the back of his neck embarrassingly as he laughed,

"Oh sorry Fujin… I didn't know you were there…" Fujin didn't do anything as Zell slowly walked towards her, but respecting her personal space as he said to her,

"So Fujin, are you ready for our first teaching position?" Fujin shook her head ion order to combat this foreign emotion and said to him in her usual stoic tone,

"GET READY…" Zell then looked at the watch that was around her wrist and said walking away quickly,

"OH MAN I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT I"VE OVERTRAINED! I'LL BE BACK FUJIN!" she watched as Zell disappeared into the outer hallway, the doors closing behind him. She suddenly put her hand on her chest, surprised yet ashamed at how fast it was beating. Fujin's cheeks felt hot and she tried desperately to fight the hum of energy that owned her body at that moment. Fujin bit her lip in frustration and said furiously and defiantly, wrapping her arms around her chest,

"LONLEY…"

There you go people… I hope you like it so far. Drop me a review if you want it to continue! (nah I'm not that mean I'll continue it anyway…)


	4. Chapter 4

Hello once again and welcome! Once again I don't own anything related to the Final Fantasy universe, though I wish that

I was apart of it… anyway I'm really enjoying this story so things will get interesting… anyway here's the next chapter…

P.S**: I Am SOOO Sorry but someone PLEASE tell me Fujin's last name! I forgot it **

Fujin waited patiently as the seed students slowly filled up the entrance of the training area. Fujin stopped counting at about 20 when the saw the trademark rooster's comb filing through the back of the crowd coming towards her. He was dressed in his usual clothes as Fujin spoke.

"YOUR'E LATE…" Fujin said loudly through the chatter of the students as they waited for their lesson to start. Zell scratched the back of his head in embarrassment and said standing next to her but facing the class,

"I'm sorry Fujin, I kind of had cold feet… but I'm over it…" Zell Smiled brightly at her, but Fujin just rolled her eye and said loud enough for him to hear,

"WHATEVER…" Zell then whistled with two fingers in his mouth, which made the whole class look towards them both. Zell cleared his throat before talking again.

"Hello everyone… my name is Zell Dincht, the higher ups said that you should use just my last name but let's face it, I'm not that old yet am I?" Fujin watched as the class laughed, but the girls in their class blushed as they giggled as they looked at Zell's beaming smile full of energy. Zell then raised his hands and they quieted down again.

"And the other teacher that you will have for combat training will be Fujin here…" everyone then averted their attention to her and she just said one word.

"HELLO…" the class looked at her with a blank stare and then they started to ask questions.

"Zell what is the point of this class?" Fujin honestly didn't want to talk right now. She really wanted to kill Squall Leonhart for dumping this assignment on her. Just because he was the new headmaster doesn't mean he can ditch jobs that he had to do. When Fujin was done with her mental discussion, she heard Zell answer the question that was asked.

"Well… lemme see… the purpose of this class is not to become stronger, but to be able to defend yourself and people you love from things that are out there. The knowledge that you gain from this class; either you can use it for good of evil. It's up to you how you use it… I'm not a machine class… I will understand that you can't do everything that I assign to you, and if that's the case, you can either tell me or Fujin here and we'll stop you right where you are. The only thing that I ask of each and every one of you is that you give it your all okay?" the eager students seemed to have been inspired from the small speech given by the young man; they seemed to be vibrating in place. Zell then clapped his gloved hands together and said as he walked towards the door to the animal grounds,

"Ok class! Here's your first assignment!" Suddenly three grats appeared from the brush and slowly walked towards the students. Most of the students froze on the spot, some of them never even been threatened by a wild creature before.

"Alex, Lisa and Tristan… step up!" three teenagers moved ahead of the group, their weapons in hand. Zell then heard Fujin say to the three youngsters that stepped up,

"ATTACK!" the three young people looked at her as if she had grown three head in front of their eyes and the girl said,

" I've never attacked anything in my life!" the Grat then whipped one of it's vines at the girl, it connecting with her chest, and making her fly back, the students hanging in the back catching her. Zell was about to jump in and kill it before it hurt anyone else when Fujin grabbed his forearm.

"WAIT…" Zell ripped his arm out of her grasp and was about to help them when one of the kids in the back suddenly ran at the Grat and kicked it back, making it slide to a safe distance. The young man then whipped out a gunblade and slashed the Grat in two, the creature's blood splattering on the teenager's clothes. Zell then walked up to the kid and said smiling,

"You don't belong in my class…" the silent child then said softly,

"Yes I do… You are on my schedule Zell…" Zell then shook his head and said smiling to him,

"No I mean your weapon is one I can't teach… but you can go to the headmaster…he's been dying to pass down his gunblade teachings…"

As Zell was trying to calm down the class and easing their nerves, Fujin tried to interpret what kind of person the so called Chicken wuss was. Can a person that was so compassionate about the welfare of his fellow man be called such an unworthy name? She shook her head and hung her head back. She didn't't have to anything. She was really starting to like this class. She didn't have to teach per say, but only be a helper which worked fine for her. Right then she felt the ground shake and she knew that caused it. She thought that the headmaster forbid any high level creatures in the low level facility. But she was wrong, she saw the tail of the biggest monster on the Garden and it frightened her. She turned to the class and screamed at the top of her lungs,

"BEHEMOTH!" Zell instantly turned around and saw the fright in the girl's eye and he instantly thought his plan.

"ok class don't panic it's attune to sound so just leave very quietly…" the class nodded, already scared beyond their wit and walked rather briskly out of the training facility. Fujin then ran next to Zell and said as the purple tail came closer,

"IDEAS?" Zell pushed her near the door and said to her in a very serious voice,

"You are backup… do you have any Guardian forces?" Fujin bit her lip and shook her head frantically as the sounds became louder and now its yellow eyes could be visible in the brush's darkness. Zell just smiled in a comforting way and said tapping her shoulder,

"It's okay Fujin…" and he turned away from her and walked to the middle of the clearing and waited for the creature to show itself


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own anything of the Final Fantasy universe, though I wish I was in it…

**" what am I doing?"** Zell asked himself as he stared into the darkness as he waited for the creature to show itself. He tightened his fists in an effort to control his shot nerves, the tension making him lose his edge. Zell suddenly felt the ground stop shaking and waited patiently. Suddenly he saw a mist of white smoke rush at him and he jumped to the side, narrowly avoiding it. The mist had ghosted over the cuff of Zell's jeans and Zell's eyes widened when he saw the piece of clothing turn to stone.

"**Shit…"** Zell muttered when he realized he was fighting a full grown Behemoth, its petrifying breath already in its strongest form. Zell then heard the monsters footsteps again and looked up to see it charging at him, its black horns then first thing to hit him. Zell quickly rolled to the side, nearly missing the huge creatures attack, and watched as the creature stopped and stared at Zell with malicious intent. Zell just smiled and ran at the beast, and the beast reared its head back, and breathed the foul white mist again, this time just barely hitting Zell. Zell felt his lungs inhale the mist slightly and he coughed as hew felt his lungs harden slightly. Zell then jumped up and kicked the beast in the chest, making it fly into a tree, the tree cracking and falling over due to the immense force of the monster hitting it. Zell didn't give it a chance as he jumped and dove towards its chest, his fist held outward. It connected and the beast roared as it was punched further into the ground, and Zell flipped back, and took a moment to collect himself as he waited for the monster to react. What Zell didn't see, was that the monster's tail was slowly moving towards his legs.

Fujin realized this and ran towards him, her weapon already drawn, and shot her weapon, the blade flying true to its target. But right when the blade was about to hit its target, the Behemoth's tail deflected it, and rushed towards her instead. Zell saw what was about to happen and he dove at Fujin, making her fly away from him. She watched in silent horror as the monster looked at her with a fanged smile and breathed its white mist again, effectively hitting Fujin completely. Fujin watched helplessly as she was petrified, and Zell was hanging upside down, the tail's end wrapped effectively holding him in place. Zell desperately tried to free himself, but found that he could not; he was too weak from losing air from his semi-petrified lungs. He kept on struggling as he found that the monster was heading for Fujin, and knew what he was about to do.

"**NO! DON"T YOU DARE!"** Zell screamed as he continued to fight the monster's grip on his body as it stomped closer to Fujin's petrified body, which was standing in place. When the behemoth was now standing in front of Fujin, Zell felt an immense energy flow through out him. This energy was different that his usual limit break, his whole body felt like it was on fire. The monster felt that its tail was on fire and threw Zell across the clearing, trees breaking at the immense force of the throw. When the monster changed its attention to Fujin, that when everything changed.

It's a funny thing when you're petrified. For some reason unknown to most people, even though you are frozen, you can still see everything that happens around you, though you can't respond to anything. Fujin watched as the monster came closer to her, and felt its hot breath on her face. She watched in complete horror as it drew its arm back, about to shatter her petrified body, when an orange blast sent the monster flying into the wall next to her. Fujin then saw Zell walk towards the monster, but that was not the reason Zell surprised her. Zell was covered in what look like fire. His shirt was literally burning off of him like his insides was generating the fire around him. His usual blue eyes now held an orange tint, and his gelled hair was now flowing with the winds that this new energy had created. Zell walked past her, probably thinking that she did not see what was happening and her eyes opened wider as she saw energy from his back form a pair of translucent orange wings. She watched as Zell ran to the Behemoth with inhuman speed and hit it again with his fist, fire covering it. Fujin watched as Zell repeatedly hit the beast, its roars filling the training facility. Then Zell turned around and showed its back to it. Fujin watched as the monster was about to retaliate one more time but the Zell grabbed it by its huge neck, and slowly crushed the monster's windpipe, the monster's huge paws clawing at the arm that Zell held it with. Fujin then watched as the energy surrounding Zell's body grew and then he closed his other hand into a fist and punched it in the face, resulting in an explosion that almost made the very earth shake.

Zell let the body hit the floor with a crash and slowly felt the power subside. Fujin then watched as a tattoo of a solid black phoenix, appeared on his back from out of nowhere, it's wingspan covering both of Zell's shoulder blades. Fujin watched as the fire that surrounded Zell slowly dissipated into nothing but steam. He then looked at Fujin and smiled slightly as he felt immense pain in his arm. He looked down and saw that his arm looked like a piece of meat. He ignored the blinding pain that crippled him and slowly shuffled towards Fujin. Fujin on the other hand, felt a bubble in her throat. Now wrong she was about him. How can someone who was in so much pain be still walking, and trying to help her of all people?

"**Please… help yourself… you're going to die if you don't…"** she said mentally as she felt her insides twist with emotion stronger than anything she felt in her entire life. Zell slowly thought of the spell he was going to use and muttered it softly with a shaky breath…

"**Esuna…"** Fujin felt that she had control of her body again, and fell to her knees, tears leaving her eye without permission. Zell fell to his knees in front of her and dropped his head to her chest in weakness, though not intentionally. Without thought Fujin caught him, and said biting her lip so not to cry as she felt his weight on her body,

"**Why…"** Zell smiled at the gentleness of her voice before he said softly, forgetting his hidden agenda of fighting his feelings for her,

"'**Because you're… pretty…."** Fujin couldn't take it anymore, and for the first time in her life, she cried on someone's shoulder, something Zell knew she needed.

Fujin cried silently her face touching the soft skin of Zell's shoulder; even though it was splattered with spots of his own blood, she didn't care… she needed this and wasn't going to let it slip.

It was then that the main door opened and Squall and Rinoa came running in, finding out what happened.

"**What the hell happened…?"** Squall said as he ran to them, kneeling near them. Rinoa saw Fujin crying and said softly,

"**Squall that can wait, they're injured. Let's take them to the medical ward…"** it was then that Rinoa cast a sleepel on the both of them, making them both fall sound asleep…


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story, Square does. Though I wish that I was apart of it.

Fujin was the first to awaken, her vision slightly unfocused and fuzzy. She wiped her eye and when her vision focused she saw the familiar color of Rinoa's jacket, the color reminding her of the sky. Fujin closed her eye in stress and said with one word,

"**RELIEF…"** Rinoa smiled at Fujin's answer to the whole incident. She walked closer to the bed Fujin was lying on and said softly,

"Just to let you know… everything that happened yesterday, you and Zell are both fine. Zell was a little bit harder to cure because of that abnormal petrification of his lungs that almost made him suffocate… other than that he is cured… you can both go…" Rinoa smiled as Fujin tried to sit up and when she did, she noticed that everyone that Zell knew from their great adventure was sitting in the same room as Rinoa, staring at Fujin.

"**BUSY…"** Fujin said as she stared into the eyes of the other hyperactive person of the group, Selphie, comfortably sleeping in Irvine's arms, a small smile of contentment. Fujin felt a pull of feeling in the pit of her stomache at the sight and quickly averted her eyes, only to look into the face of Squall.

"**Listen Fujin… I'm sorry that the creatures from the high level area sneaked into the lower level. The idea of a higher level area was my entire idea and if you want to quit the job because of my stupidity I completely understand…" **

"**FINE…TELL ZELL…" **Fujin said in hopes that no one saw right through her. She saw at the corner of her eye that Rinoa had a ghost of a smile on her face at what she had heard and Fujin promised herself that she would ask how much she knew about her private affairs. Everyone then watched as Fujin got up on her two feet, and winced as her feet touched the cold floor.

"**ZELL.WHERE?"** Fujin said indifferently, her usual demeanor now returning in full force. Selphie just smiled and said in her sleep,

"**Next… door…"** Irvine just combed his fingers into her hair, making her purr right back into sleep. Fujin just nodded and said to everyone as she headed towards Zell's room in nothing more than a hospital gown,

"**THANKS. SEE YOU…"** and closed the door behind her.

No one knew what to make of what they had just seen. Fujin; going into Zell's room by herself in nothing but a hospital gown. Everyone in the room just shook it off. Maybe she just wanted to make sure that he was okay. Rinoa just smiled and said to her knight in a jealous tone,

"**You know that's the most you've ever said in one sentence… you don't talk that much to me…"** Squall instantly Scratched the back of his head as he tried to explain his sudden change of attitude but then stopped himself and said with a sinister smile,

"**I don't know about that; but you scream loud enough for the both of us Rinny…"** Rinoa couldn't believe that came out of the man who represented self control just said something about her their sex life. Her face was bright red and while everyone was laughing at her reaction, Squall just smiled at her and said in her ear,

"**I know I'm going to pay for that later Angel… and I can't wait for the punishment…"** just to help her understand what he was meaning; he licked her earlobe and pinched her butt, making her blush Bright red. She eyed him as her anger dissipated without her permission.

"**That's not fair Squall… I thought I was the Sorceress…"** Rinoa said trying to calm her raging blush only to hear Irvine say with a small laugh as he carried Selphie away,

"**I guess you're not the only one who can weave spells are you?"**

Meanwhile, Fujin was staring at the body that slept in the bed in front of her in the corner of the room, the early morning sun slowly peeking through the hospital blinds. She slowly walked away and felt her heart race as she moved closer to him, her breath slightly labored. She stood at the side of the bed, staring at Zell's face, the same pull at her chest making it more present than before. She grabbed the metal bar at the side of the bed and wrapped it around the bar, the cold metal soothing her nerves somewhat. It was then that she finally let be known to herself s she stared into his face, the sun hitting it just right, making his skin look golden.

When she first saw him, she thought exactly Seifer said when he first met him. That he was a loud mouthed, impulsive, bundle of energy that never ran out. But then as time passed by, she got to get a glimpse of him through out the adventure to stop the sorceress from the future commit time compression. But that was just the beginning. She had somehow grown affection to him, even though she knew he never looked at her that way. Fujin then looked to her side and saw the mirror that was hanging on the wall. She then slowly removed her patch, only to lightly trace the dark scar that ran over her eye, its color clashing with her pale skin, effectively closing that eye forever. She sighed painfully and put back the patch that covered that eye and went back to looking at Zell. His eyebrows were knit together in what looked like anger. Anger. That's what she wanted to feel right now, so that she can squash this stupid affection she has for this hyperactive person. But something inside chest ached madly whenever she tried to fight the feeling, it feeling like the equivalent of denying a dehydrated man water. And the most startling thing; was the thing producing the emotions was something that she thought was long dead.

…Her heart…

Fujin bit her bottom lip as she stared into the face of the man that selflessly put his life in the line…for her. She slowly moved a hand towards Zell's face, and slowly moved her hand towards his hair. Fujin closed her eyes as she tried to commit the feeling into memory. Her pianist-like fingertips touched the bangs of Zell's blonde hair and she gasped at how soft it felt against the skin of her fingers. She closed her eye and relished the feelings that were coursing through her body as her fingers touched his skin for the first time. To Fujin, there was nothing softer in the universe than Zell's skin, and it wasn't like he lived in a bubble either, he was the most outgoing person in the world and that when she finally realized why she steadily falls in love with him. It was the fact that he lived the way that she wished she did, but the shadows of her depression would never allow it. She opened her eye and watched the way that his broad chest moved as he slept, the bandages wrapped around his abs slightly bloody due to the wounds that he had sustained during that battle not too long ago. Then something inside her as whispering something small.

"**Touch him…"** the voice in the deep recesses of her mind said, its voice poison to her mind but sweet to her heart. She tried to hard to fight the urges that were fighting to dictate her body. She slowly bent her neck down and closed her eye again as the smell of Zell's skin making her exhale shakily. He smelled like light cinnamon and a small tinge of what could only be called the scent of a man. She then slowly moved her head down, her silver hair hanging slightly down as she moved. When Fujin put her head on Zell's chest, she almost bit her bottom lips clear off.

Zell was so warm… she unconsciously moved her cheek against Zell's warm skin, the mixture of his scent and feel making her heart beat a mile per minute. She couldn't believe what she doing, but it felt so good. She felt her eye sting as a tear fell away form her eye.

"**THIS… can't happen…"** Fujin said, her usual stoic voice changed for the first time, her true voice shining through. She raised her head and wiped her eye, desperately trying to will herself away from the person she loved…

"**NO...I don't love him… it's just infatuation, nothing more than that…"** She then slowly walked away, her eyes watery as she left the room, her eye puffy and swollen as she kept telling herself, beating her emotions into submission and scarring her heart,

"**I can never fall in love… I am emotionless…" **


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story, Square does, although it would be cool to be in it…

Zell woke up slowly, the night air playing with his hair as he looked up into the full moon through the window next to his bed. He closed his eyes as he slowly remembered how he got here and just shrugged it all off. When he was about to get up form the bed, he heard an all too familiar voice talk out to him.

"**Welcome back Zell…"** Zell turned and saw Selphie sitting across the room, smiling brightly. Zell just smiled and said sleepily,

"**Hello Sel…"** Selphie rose from her seat and smiled at her friend, her green eyes filled with relief. She lightly slapped Zell's shoulder and said with mock annoyance and hurt,

"**What happened to your promise?"** Zell scratched the back of his head in embarrassment and said nervously,

"**Selphie there was nothing left to do, that behemoth was more than a handful for Fujin and I knew I had to fight it or else…"**

Zell suddenly bit his lip as he realized that he had already revealed himself. Selphie giggled in triumph as she let what she just heard sink into her ears. Ever since she had seen the chemistry between them, she knew that even though it would take a little guidance, they would be together and be very happy. Zell on the other hand, blamed the comfort that he had when talking to the girl that looked at him like he was a human being, not a hyperactive person. Zell just sighed and said with a twisted smile,

"**I guess now you know of what's been lingering inside of me. You can laugh now…"** Selphie shook her head, her hair following her movements, and looked into Zell's eyes intensely.

"**Zell… I would never fool around when it comes to the matters of the heart. To be honest I knew that there was something wrong with you as soon as that night right after the day we defeated Ultimecia. The way that you looked at Fujin that night, how could I not forget that look? There was so mush emotion in your eyes that I could practically feel what you were feeling…"**

Zell then remembered as he closed his eyes what he did that night of the celebration.

FLASHBACK

Everyone was having a good, time, the world in rejoice after the death of the future, Sorceress Ultimecia. Everyone but one person that is. Zell tried to purge the things he had seen during time compression, but it was like having a splinter in your side, difficult to forget and painful to mess with. He was afraid of closing his eyes, the horror of knowing one's future devouring his every empty thought. He opened his eyes and then saw the entire cause of his torment standing only twelve feet away from him. Fujin was in attendance, along with her companions Raijin and worst of all, Seifer.

"**Good… that way I won't even try to get near her…"** Zell said as he slowly ate a hot dog, his eyes still on Fujin. Zell then swallowed his food when Seifer moved away from Fujin and gave Zell a complete view of what she was wearing.

"**Oh my god…"** Zell couldn't believe how stunning she was tonight. Her silver hair was now done in layers, reaching the middle of her cheek, and her patch was gone, replaced with a big lock of her hair, covering her bad eye like a curtain, giving her that fifties movie star look. She had on an evening dress that had a slit going up to her thigh and a color that matched her eye, and brought out her milky skin, making her look otherworldly. Her lips had a shiny coat of lip gloss, and underneath her open eye she had a little glitter on her cheek. Zell felt his heart scream with longing for her. He gripped the table sheet like it was his only lifeline, watching her as she walked over to Squall with up most grace, it was as if she came from heaven itself and graced this place with her presence. Zell wanted so bad to talk to her and let her know how he felt about the way she looked tonight. Right then he looked to his right because he felt someone staring at him. He turned and saw no one in particular, except for Selphie and Quistis talking to each other…

END

" **So it was you who I felt staring at me…"** Zell watched Selphie smile again and then said,

"**Then you know how I feel about her…"** Selphie just smiled and said as she touched the tip of Zell's nose with the tip of her finger,

"**Like I said, it was written all over your face…"** Selphie then sat on the end of Zell's bed cross-legged and said in a quiet tone for only them two of them to hear,

"**When did you realize your feelings for her Zell? If you don't mind me asking…"** Zell shook his head and took a deep breath, his chest already getting tight with the though t of talking about what he saw during time compression making his throat dry.

"**Remember when we all beat Ultimecia, and we all were lost in time compression?"** Selphie nodded and let Zell continue his story.

"**Well, I don't know about you guys but I kind of stumbled upon my own timeline… I saw what the future had in store for me, and what I saw was me and Fujin, having a relationship."** Zell looked at Selphie's unshed tears, remembering that she was a hopeless romantic and continued his story.

"**At first I couldn't believe that we were together, seeing as though we were so far away on the grounds of compatibility. But when she talked to me, touched me, kissed me, something inside me woke up, something that screamed that it had found what it wanted… and it wasn't an illusion either… it felt all to real… and the most significant evidence was that she knew my name… my middle name…" **

"**You have a middle name?"** Selphie said with a questioning look on her face. Zell just smiled slightly and said to her,

"**My complete name is Zell Alexander Dincht, after my late father…"** Zell said as he saw Selphie say softly.

"**You have a beautiful middle name Zell…"** Zell just shook his head and tried to get up, only to be stopped by Selphie.

"**Are you sure? You had a hard battle…"** Zell just looked at her and said with mock hurt,

"**Are you saying that I'm a weakling?"** Selphie just shook her head and quickly turned her head as she saw Zell get out of bed in nothing but his boxers.

"**Can you hand me a robe Sel?"** Selphie nodded and went for the robe sitting on the chair across the room. She threw it behind her and said going for the door,

**I'll wait for you out the door okay?"**

Zell watched her go for the door, and when it closed he started to put on the robe. Zell turned around to stare at the full moon that owned the night. When he looked down from the moon though, he saw a lone figure standing by itself, watching the ocean from the quad. Without thought Zell leapt out the window and landed on the soft grass, in nothing but his hospital gown and robes and a pair of slippers. He slowly walked towards the figure, its silver hair reflecting the moonlight. He smiled slightly but at the same time he hated what he couldn't combat about the woman sitting on the grass in front of him, unaware of his presence. He then sat down directly behind her and wrapped his arms around her.

Fujin watched the moon, her eye unfocused as her mind raced with thought. How was she going to go on knowing what he felt like against her skin, the way his scent made her heart race? Fujin shook her head at the thought of them actually being together.

"**Ludicrous…"** She said softly to herself as she closed her eye. Right then she felt someone sit directly behind her and wrap their arms around her body. Fujin instantly tried to wriggle from the grip that this unknown assailant put her under. But then she inhaled to regain her oxygen she smelled the all too familiar scent of Zell behind her. Fujin tried even more desperately to get out of his grasp now that she knew who it was that held her. She couldn't let this go on. She would not allow herself the comfort of being held, the comfort of having someone who will let you cry on their shoulder, to…

Fujin felt a tear leave her eye when she heard a voice say against her ear softly,

"**It's okay Fujin… I know you need this… I know you need someone to be there for you when you need it the most… I want to be that person Fujin, the person who will be your protector from all your demons… will you let me?" **

Fujin inclined her head back and looked into Zell's sapphire eyes and saw nothing but concern and a bit of something else that she dared not hope for. She then betrayed her very way of thought by listening to heart and answering with two words as she stared into the night, the wind playing with her hair…

"**DON'T Stop…" **

Zell listened to the way her voice changed, its usual iciness melting, and replaced with a voice that made Zell shiver. Her voice was absolutely beautiful. He smiled and said as he pulled her closer, and put his chin of her left shoulder looking into the night with her as he let his grip on her recede, and weaved one of his hands through hers. Zell couldn't explain why this was happening. Where did he get the resolve to do something so bold? Zell closed his eyes and enjoyed the warmth that Fujin radiated throughout her cheek, and brushed against it, her hair tickling his nose.

Fujin could never look back now. Zell had succeeded in breaking the walls around her heart, the question was, now that the walls were gone, will he be there to protect her like he said?

Fujin looked down and saw Zell's hand intertwined with hers and she looked into the night, her eye watery. If she could have him a friend, maybe that will dull the pain of not being with him… Maybe…


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: oh c'mon you people already know I don't own final fantasy LOL !

Zell was nervous. He honestly couldn't remember a time that nervousness hindered him so much that he worried about leaving dorm.

**" Oh c'mon its just the weekend… with Fujin around campus…"** Zell said slowly as he turned and saw the hospital robe that was lying on the chair next to the table. He sighed and slapped his head in stupidity.

**" Who am I kidding that woman has me wrapped around her finger and she doesn't even know!"** Zell closed his eyes and looked into the dful obdy mirror next to the wall on his left. He then examined what he was wearing.

His usual attire was gone, replaced with a long sleeve white button dress shirt, left open to reveal a white t-shirt. He had on blue jeans that were slightly faded at the thigh, starting at blue then to a mixture of both white and blue in the middle. He was wearing brand new white sneakers that he had been saving for a good occasion. He smiled at the reflection nervously and said as he opened the front door, headed to breakfast,

**" here's nothing!"**

Fujin was deep in thought, as she thought about what Zell had done for her last night, everything that happened in that moment committed to memory. She picked at her scrambled eggs wioth ketchup as Zell's words echoed in mind.

**" Can I be there for you?"**

Fujin shook her head, her hair going into her eye. She blew it away and knitted her eyebrows in silent annoyance. She needed to get her hair cut; seeing as it could be a liability in battle. She then saw squall and Rinoa come into the cafeteria and she watched them cautiously, her eye not focused on them. Rinoa giggled as squall said something silent in her ear, and she held his ungloved hand as he held her from behind. Fujin just closed her eye and put the forkful of eggs in her moth and ate quietly. She watched two girls pass by her and heard them talking as they sat behind her.

**" Hyne! Did you see Zell today?"** The first girl said as she put her bookbag down.

" Did I? he looked absolutely gorgeous today. Its such a shame that he doesn't talk to me. I'd shackle him to my bedroom!" the other girl said as she put down her binder, talking back to the other girl.

Fujin instinctively grabbed her fork tightly in order not to do something to the two airheads behind her. It was then that she looked up at the cafeteria entrance and saw Zell.

**" Hyne…"** she said in her mind as she saw what he had on. Zell had on a white short sleeve dress shirt, left open to reveal a white t-shirt, and a pair of blue jeans with design fades, and his hair in it's usual style. White sneakers finished his outfit and she slowly swallowed as she saw his eyes meet hers. Fujin panicked slightly as she saw him slowly walk towards her, his smile making her heart flutter.

**"not fair…"** Fujin said to herself as she saw him stop in front of her table. Zell touched the back of his neck with his left hand and said with a tentative voice,

**"uh… hey Fujin… can I sit down with you…"** Fujin slowly got her wits together and nodded, and watched him sit down, her eyes never leaving him.

**"Oh poor baby he's sitting down with the Ice queen…"** one of the girls said, not knowing that Fujin heard them. She scowled and said taking her anger out on Zell. Zell quickly responded with a hesitant,

**" I just want to be your friend Fujin… nothing else…" **Fujin was saddened by the words that came form Zell. But she quickly reprimanded her heart.

**" It wasn't like I wanted a relationship now was I?"** Fujin said in her head as she nodded and said to Zell,

**"OKAY…"** Zell closed his eyes and looked relieved as he sat down more comfortably in the chair in front of Fujin. There was an uncomfortable silence coming from their table as they ate in relative silence, and when they were done, Zell took both of their trays to the disposal and when he came back, he offered a hand to Fujin to heklpo her get up, but was met with a nod and her saying as she walked ahead of him,

**" NOT OLD…"** Zell just sighed in relief and said mentally to himself as he watched her walk away,

"thanks Fujin, for pushing me back into reality. Though I don't know how long I can holf my feelings back…" and followed her out of the cafeteria.

Fujin felt Zell following her to the quad of the garden, and she said before,

**"WHAT!..."** Zell jumped at her voice and said softly, putting his hands in his pockets,

**" well I was hoping that well… you know… could help me with something?"** Fujin watched the blush creep up on his face and was flattered at the sight but that didn't mean that her heart would gain coinrtol of her actions like the night before.

**"WHAT!"** Fujin said plainly. Zell just nodded slightly and said,

**"Well… I would like you to teach me how to dance…" **"Fujin's eye widened slightly at the realization that he knew she knew how to dance.

**" HOW KNOW?"** Fujin said, her eye burning a hole in Zell's head. Zell continued by saying,

**" well I happen to walk by when you were giving lessons to squall for his and Rinoa's anniversary date…"** Fujin felt her face go slightly red at the thought. Caught.

Fujin rolled her eye and said exasperated,

**"FINE…" **Zell just smiled, making Fujin's heart jump.

**"WHEN START?" **Fujin said crossing her arms, praying to all the gods above that Zell couldn't see thorugh her smokescreen of emotions and see wqhat she was really like. Zell on the other hand, was bust thinking about what time to do it. He smiled and said to her,

**"How about later today, say just about sunset at the grass field by the quad…"** Fujin nodded and watched him run away, his face smiling non stop. Fujin exhaled in relief and continued going her own way, glad that Zell was not following her all day today, though as nice as that would seem.

She opened the font door to her dorm, the familiar scent of baby powder making her nerves relax. Fujin took her shoes and walked along the carpet on her feet, making her way towards the fridge. She took out a small bottle of a florescent blue liquid and she eyed it as she slowly made her way towards the couch. She took off her blue hood, leaving her in nothing but a blue camisole. She popped the cork of the botole off of the top of the bottle and she swirled the contentd of the bottle by swinging the bottle while holgding the top of the bottle by her fingertips. When the liquid shined even bright she smiled as she looked at it again, admiring the liquid's beauty.

**" my one comfort…"** Fujin said to herself as she downed the liquid, her eyes instantly falling asleep, the bottle hitting the floor as she fell onto her pillow, her silver hair hiding her face slightly.

Nida came in a few minutes later to see her friend sleep ing on the couch, the pillow unser her head, and a sleeping potion lying limp in her hands. Nida looked at her friend worriedly as she grbbed the bottlew and put it on the coffee table, and pulled a blanket on top of her roommate, touching the tiop of her head.

**"must be hard to only get sleep by an aid…"** nida said as she drew the blinds, making the room a little less bright for her sleeping friend.

FUJIN'S DREAM

Fujin was in the middle of a meadow that she visited often, her young face and eyes staring into the moon that held dominion over the entire night.

**"Fujin…"** a young man said as he was behind her. Fujin turned around. Her pale skin having slight goosebumps due to the sudden chill wind that passed. She looked into the obsidian eyes of her boyfriend and smiled as she ran upto him and threw herself on him, loving the height he had due to the fact he was two years older than her, kissing his cheek while still having her arm,s wrapped around her neck. She looked up at him and saw that he looked kind of different, Fujin couldn't put her finger on it, but something was hiding behind his eyes, something that Fujin couldn't put a finger on. She then saw that his hands were traveling up her sides, and she instantly embraced the feelings. But when his hands grabbed both of her breasts, she instantly steeled herself and pushed back away from him.

**"what are you doing?"** Fujin saidina teenagers voice, her face etched with surprise. The young man just shrugged and said to her,

**" it's time that we stop polaying this young virgin shit don't you think Fuu?"** Fujin shook her head and realized how stupid, how naïve she ws for believeing in him. She finally realized why he had a relationship with her. And it made her sick to her stomach. She then saw him dive for her but she didn't move fast enough. He fell on top of her, and she struggled against his weight. She felt something hard press against her thight and she was revolted at it. She then fought harder when she felt him go for her hands, poutting them above her head and holding them there, holding her with his weight. She felt her eyes sting with uinshed tears as she continued to fight but was unsuccessful she felt a hot tear slide down her cheek as she felt a cold butterfly knife touch her heated skin.

**"don't worry about Fujin… I'll makle it fun for the both of us…"** Fujin just spit in the boy's face in defiance, and continued to struggle, only to be slapped by him.

**"Richard please stop this…"** Fujin said desparately as she was slowly losing her stamina, and the side of her face swell up due to the hit.

**"Not until I've had my fill of you Bitch…"** Fujin then felt his balde cut her shirt and she panicked, launcxhing her knee right into the boy's crotch, making the boy roll off her in an instant. Fujin Then got up and tried to run, but before she go on her two feet, Richard swung his knife at her, missing her, but not missing her eye. Fujin screamed as the blade's effects had finally kicked in, her eye closed by force, the blood flowing from the wound and staining her white shirt.

**"BITCH!"** Richard screamed as he ran at her, but this time the result was different. Fujin grabbed and threw him, making him land on the ground. She even give him a chance as she kicked him in his stomach, amking him lose his breath. Fujin felt powerful, her pain feulung her rage. She dragged him up and then grabbed him by his arm, and made him run in cicle, making him run into a tree face first, a sickening crunch being heard as he made contact with the tree his body falling to the floor unconscious. She then simply spat on him and said venomously,

**" WASN'T EXPECTING THAT WERE YOU!"** right then she turned around, and her anger flared at how stupid she was. She put her hand on her wound and felt tears come out of the other eye at the blinding pain she felt. Right then she looked up and saw the blonde hair, and she instantly froze.

END

**"ZELL!"** Fujin said loudly as she sahot up from the couch, holding her bad eye, which still had the patch. She then realized that she was having a bad dream. She wiped her forehead, which was convered in cold sweat, and sighed as she looked outside. Right then she analyzed the dream that she had. It was the same as always the fear, the shame, the weakness of loving someone. These were the demons that eshe fought with every day, and she was slowly losing the batlle.

"why were you there Zell…" she asked her self as she held her head in her hands. She slowly got up, her vision still blurry. She then looked out the window, and it was well past sunset. Fujin's eye widened in horror at what that meant.

**" Zell…"** she said softly as she then rush to the bathroom, in order to get ready, even though it would not garanteed that he would be there.


	9. Chapter 9

Hello Everyone! Thanks again for staying and reading!

Oh… and just in case you want to sue **I don't own anything of the final fantasy universe**…

Zell closed his eyes, the warm summer wind caressing his skin, making him smile slightly. Zell then let his mind wander, his mind wandering back to the thing that has been plaguing his mind.

He couldn't believe that his life as taking such a different direction. He sighed and sat down on the floor, the winds playing with his open dress shirt. He then saw a bite bug slowly pass by him through the sky, watching it disappear into the distance. He then picked a dandelion from the ground, and blew the seeds away with a gentle breath, watching the way they floated away as if they were in an unseen ocean. When they were about out of Zell's field of vision, he heard a voice speak out trough the relative silence.

"**Zell…"** Zell instantly knew the source of the voice and turned around, still sitting down. His heart sped up at the thought that she didn't forget, but was rather late.

Fujin was about to talk about her lateness but was silenced by Zell holding up a hand.

"**It's okay that you were late Fujin…I wanted the extra time to gather my head together anyway…"** Fujin nodded and sighed in relief as she slowly walked towards him, and that's when Zell got to really see what she was wearing.

Fujin had on a blue halter top, her breasts making a medium sized dip in-between them. Zell swallowed as he saw that she had a pair of plain blue jeans, licked with blue flame designs which started at the hem of her pants legs and ended at her knees, and hugged her in all the right places, without being too revealing. She was barefoot and had on a pair of regular blue sandals and her hair was slightly matted down with moisture, making her hair cradle her face seductively.

"**Hyne…"** Zell said a little too loudly as he stared at how she looked. Fujin heard her mutter something but disregarded it as she said crossing her arms over he chest.

"**START?"** Zell just nodded in agreement and slowly said with a tentative voice,

"**Uh Fujin?"** Fujin looked at him icily thought she did not mean to, and said

"**WHAT?"** zell then slowly said so she did not misunderstand,

"**Do you think you could stop using those one word reponses? I don't think a girl with such a beautiful voice should be using cave man responses…" **Fujin's eye widened and Zell watched her cheeks flush with anger and she screamed at him.

"**JERK!"** Fujin then instantly turned around walk out when a hand held hers, its softness making her close her eyes.

"**Fujin please don't be mad at me… it's just so hard to talk to you…I know you are a very intelligent woman… I won't make you do anything you're not ready to do…"** Fujin then turned around and stared into his blue eyes, his face slightly apprehensive. She sighed and said with a soft voice,

"**Okay Dincht… I'll talk to you the way you want. Maybe our time together will be shorter if we communicate better…"** Zell nodded in acknowledgement but was dumbfounded at the sound of her voice. Fujin's voice was deep, but in a woman's kind of way and it sounded breathy, like a sigh. The rest way to describe Fujin's Voice was in two words:

"**Bedroom Voice…"** Zell then woke up from his daydream when he saw Fujin walking away from him, into the grassy meadow ahead of them.

"**Okay Zell…I only have one rule if you want to learn how to dance from me… and that's following everything I say…" Zell** swallowed at the seriousness of her voice, and shook his head vigorously. She then walked up to him, Zell being a little taller than her by a inch, and said to him while reaching out of his left hand and putting it on her waist,

"**Ok. One hand goes here and the other…"** she said low enough for only them to hear as she reached for his other hand, holding it in the air with hers. Zell then looked into her eyes and she said to him as she closed her eyes,

"**Close your eyes and listen to everything around you… do you hear it? The different rhythms? The whole world is created around these subtle things. Everything has a rhythm. The purpose of dance is to be able to bring the rhythms out to the human eye…"**

Zell closed his eyes and listened to everything around him, and a small smile was gracing his face as he slowly heard the world around him. Fujin on the other hand, was looking at something else. She stared at Zell's face, secretly loving the way his tattoo caressed his face, making him beautiful. She felt her fingers flex slightly on their own accord at the thought of touching it but then she closed her eyes and summoned an inner power, her hair flowing with the un-natural wind. Zell then watched as a scantily clad woman came out from no where, a pair of golden wings coming out of each side of her head. Fujin shook involuntarily at the surge of power suddenly leaving her body and she then turned her head to look into the eyes of the Guardian force residing in her body. She opened her eyes slowly and said hazily, her body slowly recovering from the loss of its carrier,

" **Siren, please play something slow but easy to follow…"** the golden haired girl just nodded with a smile and slowly started to play the harp that she had with her, the soft sounds somehow making everything around them calm, a comfortable silence surrounding them. The crickets seemed to chirp in time to the music, and soft golden sparkles emanating from her instrument as she played, begin carried by the wind as it passed. Zell couldn't believe what he was seeing. From what SeeD training had told him, Guardian Forces could only be used for attacks and that's it. But Fujin was using Siren as if she was a friend, just only in her body.

"**How?"** Zell said as he watched siren play her music, the sound making his thoughts hazy.

"**Time does that to you… the longer you have a GF, they kind of change, making themselves tailor to the user, to the point that they are a friend to the carrier…"** Fujin then felt Zell slowly felt his heart respond to the song and his feet started to the music slowly, moving Fujin along with him. Fujin watched as Zell slowly moved along to the music, taking her along for the ride. Fujin tried to fight the feeling and take charge of the situation, but soon enough she felt her heart take control of her thoughts and feelings again. They moved fluently, even though Zell didn't know how to dance, and Fujin blamed Zell's martial arts training for his perfect coordination. She tried desperately to fight back the feelings that were rising, the comfort, the warmth, and the soft fresh scent of his clothes along with his natural scent that all promised her bliss is she took the fall.

"**Zell…"** Fujin had meant it to come out more strongly, but it came out as a whisper more than a command. She felt Zell rest his head against hers, his breath fanning her neck, moving down her back. Fujin's eyes felt heavy and she closed them as she felt the warm gust of air trace the smooth column of her neck and she shivered slightly, the feeling making her hair stand on end. Zell mistook this as Fujin being cold and he intertwined his fingers behind her back, his head fully resting on hers. Fujin examined the feelings coursing through her and as she felt Zell's body close to hers, and she couldn't deny it any longer.

She was in love with Zell Dincht…

She instinctively brushed her nose against the pulse that buried in Zell's neck, the steady thrum lulling her into happiness. She felt his cheek rub against her head and she nudged back, the electricity between them magical. Fujin moved both of her arms behind Zell, her hands touching his shoulder blades, the muscles twitching slightly.

Zell on the other hand, was in another world. If someone had told him that he was in full blown love with Fujin Kazeno, the ice queen of Balamb garden, he would have laughed at them, but now, as he slowly moved to the mellow music with her in his arms, he knew that this is what he wanted ever since he can remember. Zell smelled her hair, the softness and scent of vanilla making him hum in a dreamlike state. It was now that he felt all restrictions leave his body.

"**Fujin…"** Zell said softly, making them stop their slow dance. That was meant to be a lesson rather than a date. Fujin looked up, her eye droopy due to the penetrating warmth that Zell's body selflessly gave away, permeating her entire body with what felt like an inner light. Fujin didn't say a word as she watched the golden sparkles dance across the shiny surface of Zell's eyes, making his eyes look like they were born with the sparkles in his pupils. Zell then said softly as he rubbed his cheek against hers, their short hair making a striking combination of silver and gold.

"**I ...thank you Fujin… for opening up to me… and for the lessons…"** Fujin slightly woke up from her haze and nodded slowly, her head inclined up a little as to see into his eyes. When their eyes locked, something pulled both of their eyes to meet, the gaze intense but loving. There was no hiding it from each other now. They both knew it. They each had the others heart. Zell slowly moved a hand up to her face and touched her cheek, making her lean into his embrace. Then almost as if it was non-existent, Zell and Fujin's lips were coming closer to each other, their breaths mixing together as they moved closer. Fujin jumped as she felt Zell's soft lips touch hers in the briefest of touches, but was still electrifying. Right then a voice was saying loudly as it walked towards them, making Siren disappear, effectively killed the mood that surrounded them.

"**CURFEW!"** A staff member said walking towards them, his voice full of authority and pride. Fujin shot him a murderous look and flew out of Zell's grasp, the cold wind now making itself obvious to Fujin as she clutched her arms together. The official then looked at the two young adults and then said waving his hand ion apology,

"**Oh forgive me I didn't mean to intrude…"** Zell just nodded and said as he walked up to the person that destroyed the dream that they were in.

"**Can I at least walk her to the female dorms Sir?"** Zell said as he walked towards the official, and the official looked at Zells face and then smiled as he said,

"**Sure…"** Zell nodded and then turned to Fujin as the official left them and said softly to her as he saw the look on her face,

"**He's just doing his job Fujin…"** Zell saw that she was cold and he instantly took off his white dress shirt, putting it on her shoulders. Fujin welcomed the warmth but regretted the price that came with it. She inhaled Zell's aroma and let out a shaky breath as he slowly walked towards the female dorm area.

"**What am I doing?"** Fujin's logical side said as they walked together, the silence between them comfortable. Fujin closed her eyes and shook her head in order to rid herself of these thoughts. She was tired of her mind taking control of everything; it was well past time for her heart to have say in her life. When they both got to Fujin's door, Zell smiled and said wistfully,

"**Well here's your stop…"** Fujin knew what he was about to do, it was so obvious, but she didn't want it. It was too early for her. Everything that happened this night was something that she would never do; she didn't want to move too far, her dark past was denying her the pleasure of having Zell in her heart, though it already lost that fight. Fujin then saw Zell coming closer and she steeled herself for the kiss, her body stiff, but the kiss never came. She felt arms wrapped around her body and she was pulled into a gentle hug, the warmth of the hug making her smile.

" **I knew you were special…"** she muttered more to herself than to Zell, but his ear was right next to his ear when she said it, not knowing that Zell had reddened as he let go of her, making him smile as he scratched the back of his neck. He then waved nervously and walked away, his sneakers not making a sound on the marble floor. Fujin then opened her door, her keys jingling slightly.

As Fujin slowly moved into her home, a cracked door with a pair of eyes were staring at the door, as if in disbelief, as they let what they saw penetrate their stunned minds. The door opened and out came Squall in a tank top and black jeans, and Rinoa coming out in a white camisole and blue pajama bottoms.

"**Did you see them?"** Rinoa said with her eyes lit up with happiness. Squall just let out a small smile and said before he gave her a quick kiss,

"**I guess they started seeing each other huh?" **


	10. Chapter 10

Hi everyone! I just wanted to say thank you all for taking time to read my writings and giving me praise bows anyway let me stop jabbering and let you read..

Oh… and if you didn't know** I don't own anything of the final fantasy universe… **

Fujin was in a dark room, her eyes trying desperately to adjust itself to the darkness. She felt cold, and she rubbed her forearms in an effort to warm herself as she tried to find out where she was. Suddenly she heard a voice surround her.

"**You look so beautiful Fujin…"** Fujin recognized the voice and instantly responded.

"**Zell? Is that you?"** Fujin then saw the darkness slowly go away only to reveal her in a bedroom, with so many lit candles that the darkened room looked like the night sky. She then saw Zell step out of his hiding place, and said to her, his naked body drawing her vision towards him.

"**Welcome home Fujin…" **Fujin didn ;t know where to put t her face as she saw Zell walk towards her, his golden skin even more accentuated by the golden candlelight. She looked into his eyes and said timidly,

"**What are you doing Zell?"** Fujin let the dumb question slip out of her mouth, not knowing what else to say. Zell just smiled and said combing a hand through her long silver locks and said while inching his lips towards hers,

"**Giving my sapphire the attention she deserves…"** Fuji felt her eyes flutter closed as she felt Zell's breath ghost over her lips, and she closed her eyes as she felt his lips touch hers in the gentlest of ways, and he slowly gave her a slow, deep and unhurried kiss. Fujin let her bag slip from her hands as she felt the repercussions from the kiss ripple through her, and she felt her knees weaken. Fujin then slowly combed one of her hands into the soft blonde hair that was at the back of Zell's neck as they kissed, and her eyes rolled to the back of her head as she felt him suck on her bottom lip, slowly drawing away form her face. Fujin's cheeks felt lie they were on fire as she kept her eyes closed and felt Zell take her uniform tie off, untying the knot and starting to unbutton her starched white dress shirt.

"**Z… Zell… what are you…"** Fujin wanted to keep on talking, but the feeling of Zell's mouth on her throat, leaving open mouthed kisses and small nips made her lose all train of thought. She leaned her head against Zells as he stared into her eye, his eyes clear as a sunny day.

"**I want to share myself with you Fujin…" **Fujin felt him push both sides of her white dress shirt apart, revealing a white strapless bra, her pale skin making her look like she was made of porcelain. Zell then slowly moved his hands over her rib cage, making Fujin close her eye as she felt his warm hands touch her body. She felt Zell push her towards the wall behind her and she obediently followed him, and watched as he slowly kissed her again, his hands now working on the fly to her pants. Fujin felt her heart beat almost out of her chest as she felt Zell's hands over her body. Fujin then slowly looked into her eye and said in her ear softly,

"**Fujin …can you take your patch off?..."** Fujin froze, her desire doused with freezing water as she let the question sink into her slightly daze mind. She then watched Zell move back, letting her stare into his eyes, full of love and emotion all for her. Fujin felt her fingers shake slightly as she slowly reached for the patch that protected her eye, and removed it, showing the thing that made her feel like a monster. She opened both eyes, and watched Zell smile in thanks. Fujin felt naked as she let Zell get close to her weaknesses, which she let no one do, but when she let Zell look at her wounded eye, the pupil having the color of blood, accentuated with a diagonal scar that went across the eye. She then moved her face down in shame, and let her tears side down her face, and just when she gathered the courage to run out of the room, she felt a finger bring her head up from her chin. She looked at Zells face through her one good eye and she saw him slowly move towards her.

"**Don't…"** Fujin said out of reflex, but then froze when she felt him slowly caress her disabled eye with his warm lips, making her bite her bottom lip. She felt his lips move away from her wounded eye and felt him say in her ear huskily,

"**Fujin, you're so beautiful …"** Fujin couldn't help it, and let herself cry right there, in Zell's arms as he slowly caressed her back, claming her down. She felt the warmth coming from his body and she just tried to sink into it, her sobs slowly stopping. It was then that Zell sat Fujin down on the corner of their bed and slowly moved his hands over her sides, while kissing her cheek tenderly. Fujin didn't know what to do; she never was handled so tenderly, as if she would break at the slightest touch. When she felt Zells warm hands on her bra-encased breasts she gasped lightly and she was rewarded with Zell blushing and looking away ashamed,

"**Sorry Fujin, I don't know what came over me… you're just so beautiful…"** Fujin smiled and hushed him by kissing his lips softly and guiding his hands to her chest, his fingers brushing against the clasp. Fujin then said as she felt the bra move away from her body in a small whisper, and replaced with Zell's warm hands,

"**Zell… please… if we do this tonight… tell me that you'll never leave my side…"** Zell just stopped what he was doing and stared into both of her eyes, and said as he slowly moved in for another kiss,

"**I'll never think of leaving you… you complete me Fujin…"**

Fujin woke up, her eyes unfocused and blurry due to the sunlight that was pouring through her blinds, and she closed them again in disbelief. She let the warm morning sun bathe her, as she lied there, absorbing what had just transpired.

"**It was a dream…"** she said to herself as she bit her lip, trying not to feel bad about it not being a reality. She then inhaled deeply only to realize that she smelled Zell. She looked around and quickly stood up, and accidentally looked into the full length mirror and her closet door. She then noticed that she was wearing the shirt that Zell gave her last night, a pair of white bikini panties and a matching sports bra. She sat down at the corner of her bed, and exhaled deeply. She then slowly shredded the treasured garment from her body, instantly regretting the action as she felt the warmth slowly dissipate from her skin. She then bit her lips and angrily stomped into the bathroom, reprimanding herself for the weakness. She would not let her heart win this fight.

**later that day **

Zell exhaled loudly in an effort to catch his breath, his forehead slowly getting beads of sweat. He clenched his teeth in annoyance as he slowly fisted his hands, cracking his knuckles at the same time. Right then he jumped to the side, a huge sword coming down at him. Dust and debris flew as the sword connected with the floor, and Zell dashed at the massive enemy, kicking its chest before back flipping, hitting the monsters chin. The monster roared but quickly grabbed Zell and threw him. Zell flew a few feet, crashing through a tree before hitting the floor. He stood up stumbling, his knees ignoring the orders he was giving them. The iron giant's eyes gleamed with triumph as it moved towards Zell. Zell watched as the iron giant walked towards him, and looked at the various dents and dings that its iron body had sustained due to Zell. Zell knew its weaknesses; it was just that he wanted to do it the hard way. He had to get stronger. Failure was not an option.

"**I must get stronger…"** Zell said through his pain as he ran at the monster, and dodged another swing of the monster's massive blade, and quickly jumped at him and threw his hands in front of him and screamed as he felt the energy surge through him, his arms tingling,

"**FIRAGA!"** the monster flew back as the massive explosion of fire, the magic burning some of the foliage that surrounded them. Zell watched as the monster desperately tried to get up, but just fell down. Zell then closed his eyes and said softly,

"**Aura…"** Suddenly his body was bathed in a golden light, and he felt the emotion well up inside of him. He will not allow the future to play itself. He will protect Fujin. With his very life if need be. Zell then dashed at the fallen monster it got on its two feet, hitting it in its stomach, the sound of hollow metal begin struck as Zell hit it, leaving a serious dent. Zell didn't give it a chance as he continued to hit him with his limit break, the hidden emotions driving him harder than ever before. Zell could feel his tears trail a hot path down his cheeks as he continually hit the beast, his thoughts blacking out to the sight of Fujin fallen on the floor, her blood on his hands and her face lifeless.

"**I won't allow that to happen! I want to beat fate! I want to be able to fight against destiny and make my own!"** He stopped and watched as the monster could barely think, it standing on its own feet and nothing more, too much in pain to even move as oil seeped from the holes that Zell inflicted with his fists. Zell couldn't control the emotion that surged through him as felt a burning sensation on his back. He then charged at the monster and said as he hit him one final time in the chest while he screamed,

"**I want to be able to protect something I love with all my heart!"** Zell watched as the impact of his fist to the monsters chest resulted in an explosion. Zell watched as the monster died at impact. Zell zoned out and felt his tears stream down his face before he wiped his eyes with his forearm, falling to his knees. But a few feet away, in the bushes, a pair of green eyes sticking out…

"**Oh Zell…"** Selphie said as she let a stray tear slide down her face…


	11. Chapter 11

Zell slowly walked towards the infirmary, his vision blurry and unfocused. He fell to one knee as he tried to regain his composure, his breath labored and laced with hitched with pain. He slowly got up and reached for the panel to open the door, and when it opened with a ceremonial swoosh, his blurry vision met with an old Japanese woman.

"**Zell? What happened! Oh hyne not again…"** The old woman watched as Zell fell to the floor, blood flowing out of various scars and coating the floor around him lightly. The old woman struggled with the young man and tried desperately to get him up, but to no avail. She knew that she wouldn't be able to get help seeing as it was late in the day, mostly everyone was out in the town of Balamb nearby, but then her ears heard the door open up and saw a person with a yellow dress and brown boots run in.

" **Oh hyne Selphie please help me he's too heavy…"** she said as she saw the young girl quickly grabbed Zell's feet as they heft Zell to the nearby bed, his blood staining their clothes slightly. When Zell was on the bed, the old woman quickly ran to the cabinet to get her supplies as Selphie monitored Zell, watching how his eyes were wrenched shut in pain, being just barely conscious.

"**Selphie! Do you know what happened to Zell?"** Selphie shook her head as she watched the doctor tends to Zell's bleeding wounds first. She closed her eyes and tried desperately to call up a spell but couldn't.

"**Oh no I'm out of Cures!"** the woman said with fear in her voice as she ran for the first aid kit in the back. Selphie watched in horror as Zells Condition worsened, and she quickly dug in her pocket and took out a green crystal, as big as her palm, and closed her fist around it as she closed her eyes and concentrated, summoning a power deep inside her.

"**Carbuncle… Please help me…"** Selphie whispered as held the crystal to her chest, the area around her glowing with soft blue light and wind. Selphie then closed her eyes and said with a commanding voice,

"**Life Refinery!"** Selphie felt the power surge through her as it traveled down her arm. She watched as the power flowed into the crystal and watched as it slowly disappeared, the feeling equivalent to ice melting in your hands. She then watched as the mist from the Crystal's transformation flowed into her, and she then held both her hands out above Zell and said with a commanding voice,

"**FULL CURE!"** Selphie watched as the green light penetrated Zell's Clothes, and into his body as his skin turned a lighter color as the magic did its duty, Zell's wounds and bruises slowly disappearing. When the light faded, Selphie exhaled in relief as she saw Zell's face relax and his breathing steady. She looked into the mirror on the other side of the bed and saw a small animal with a bright ruby shining on its forehead. It made a keening noise similar to happiness and disappeared.

"**Outstanding…"** The old woman said as she slowly walked toward Selphie, her eyes open in astoundment. Selphie looked at the floor as the old woman walked toward her, and said in a voice full of embarrassment,

"**I wasn't much of a fighter… but when it came to item refinery, I'm second to none…"** the old woman smiled and said as she patted the young woman's shoulder and said,

"**My dear, to this day I've never seen a person perform such a feat in such a short time. I bet you can refine items in battle as well right?"** Selphie just laughed lightly and looked at the corner of her eye as she realized that Zell was still bleeding, the sheets under him colored red. She quickly sat Zell up as Dr. Kadowaki removed his shirt and jacket, only to reveal that he had no wounds, but exactly where his tattoo of a pair of wings, the shoulder blades were leaking with blood.

"**This is the sixth time that this has happened…"** Dr. Kadowaki said with a sigh as she sopped up the blood seeping though his skin. Selphie couldn't believe that this has happened to Zell Six times. She then heard Dr. Kadowaki speak once more.

"**Selphie please tell me what's wrong with him…. sometimes he comes to me with sprains, fractures, most of those were on a good day. I can honestly say that this is the worst state I've seen him in since I've come to know him…" **

Selphie watched as Dr. Kadowaki bandaged up Zell's back by wrapping gauze around his chest, covering the afflicted area. Selphie closed her eyes and spoke.

"**I was kind of worried about him. He probably thought that no one noticed that he changed. But I did. Something that he had gone through in the final fight with Ultimecia changed him, made him a slightly different person. I got a chance to talk to him recently and he told me that when we defeated the sorceress and we were all thrown in time compression, he ran into his future, and there he saw Fujin in his future. When he told me that, something in him lit up. But then his eyes instantly darkened at the next thought that he kept to himself. Dr.… something must have happened to her that Zell had seen in his future, and now that he's come to terms with his emotions, he doesn't want to act on it, so that what he saw won't happen…"**

Dr. Kadowaki stared blankly into Selphie's face at her monologue. It was truly horrible that such good children had to go through the immense burden of carrying the world sorely on their shoulders. The old woman looked at Selphie and slowly said as they slowly walked away from Zell to let him rest,

"**You've changed too you know… you've become quite a young girl…"** Selphie gave a small smile and said stopping in front of the medical offices front door,

"**Yeah… I guess when the world is put in your hands you have to grow up whether you like or not…"**

Zell shot up from his bed, his eyes unfocused. He looked around slowly, realizing that he was back in the medical office. The stars shone brightly in the night sky as the sea breeze slowly sailed though the window blinds, making them sway slowly. Right then someone turned on the lights next door, the glare coming through the observation window in the wall. It was then that Zell saw Fujin walk in, bowing to Dr. Kadowaki. Zell quickly paid down pretending to sleep as he watched through the corner of his closed eyelids. They were talking about something for a while, and then Zell noticed that Fujin's hair was getting longer. When Fujin walked towards the door to his room he closed his eyes instantly and lay on his back. When the door opened he heard her boots click against the linoleum floor and stopped at what sounded like the foot of his bed. He then heard Fujin talk.

"**Selphie told me you were here… I don't know what to say to you… I should hate you for what you have done to me…"** Fujin said softly, actually talking to him instead of the usual one word responses. Zell then heard Fujin sob slightly as she continued slowly.

" **I wanted to hate so much… but as soon as you come near me, you effect me in ways you won't even know… that night that we spent together in the quad… it was the most comfortable night of my life. Nothing was calculated, but it felt so right. You made me feel so loved." **

He heard her sniff to clear her nose, and now it was clear. She was crying. She then continued talking to him.

"**I can't look at you know without feelings something grow inside me, warming me. I think, no I know, that you don't deserve someone as cold and as defiled as me. You're something that I'll never be able to touch. And that's why I'm leaving… I'm leaving because of how much you'll hurt me… hurt me because of…"** Zell heard her try to hold back her tears but lost as she sobbed slowly, her voice cracked with emotion as she said the last words,

"**Because of how much I Love you…"** Zell almost stopped breathing as the words penetrated his mind. He then heard her shoes come closer to him and he steeled himself for the slight chance that she might try to do something. He then felt her hand touch his chest, her iciness of her hands making him almost give away his façade. But the next thing she did would break any man down to the bare minimum.

Zell Felt Fujin's lips on his; he instantly opened his eyes and realized that hers were closed. He tried so hard to resist the kiss, to continue to act like he was sleeping, but the ardor of Fujin's kiss and the taste of her lips made him lose all thought as he slowly moved a hand near her head and softly combed his fingers through her soft silver hair as he deepened their kiss.

Fujin's eyes flew open at feeling of Zell returning her affections, his mouth tenderly sucking on her bottom lip before kissing her again, his tongue asking for entrance. Without thought she opened her mouth, and she drifted her eyes closed as they deepened their kiss, her hands moving towards Zell's face. Zell on the other hand, slowly grabbed her by the hips and slowly moved her on top of him, their lips lock never lost as Fujin continued kissing him. When the burning in their lungs told them that it was best to part, they broke off, both of their lips swollen. Fujin desperately tried to fight the emotions surging through her. But it was too strong, like a wave guiding a pebble. When she got enough air to talk she opened her mouth only to meet Zell's warm lips again before he moved down her jaw line, kissing all the way down before he got to the dip in her neck as kissed it tenderly and leaving a series of open mouthed kisses as he slowly took off her blue jacket, revealing her white blouse underneath. Fujin's muscles froze at the sudden loss of clothing but then her mind thought something up.

"**Let him have his fill… he'll leave you alone after it…"** Fujin didn't know where the thought came from, but she let it win and she closed her eyes and decided that if anyone could be this intimate with her, it would be Zell. She moaned and relaxed as she felt Zell's mouth suck on her collarbone as he slowly removed her blouse button by button, until he got to the last one and slowly shed the article of clothing off her, it falling to the floor in a quiet whisper. Fujin felt Goosebumps raise all over her body but they were calmed as she felt Zell move her to his lap and said as he looked up into her eye,

"**Fujin…"** Fujin couldn't stop the tears that were falling down both eyes at this time, and Fujin watched as Zell reached for the patch. She dodged his hand, her hair falling into her face as she felt Zell's burning gaze. He didn't say anything as he slowly turned her to face him and he kissed her forehead as he slowly removed the patch, and he stared in marvel at something that no one got a chance to see. Fujin's wounded eye looked normal, except for the fact that a scar ran across it. But that's not what caught him off guard. No… what caught him off guard was the color of her wounded eye. It was the most beautiful color. It was like staring into a pure ruby, uncut and straight from nature. It was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. Zell then moved to Fujin and kissed her wounded eye, and said to her before nuzzling her face with his cheek,

"**You are so beautiful…"** Fujin couldn't breathe after what he just said, and him kissing his way down her chest, his lips kissing the silver chain she was wearing before caressing the fair skin of her chest with his warm lips, his hands palming her hips as he continued. She wrenched her eyes shut at the feeling that Zell evoked when he passed the swell of her breast with his lips and she bit her lip.

"**Fujin… Please touch me…"** Zell said with a husky moan into her throat, his hot breath fanning down her throat and in between the valley of her breasts. What was left of Fujin's resolve was now gone as she heard that heated request. She laid him down and slowly got off of him, regretting it as soon as her body felt the cold wind hit her. She slowly took off the remainder of her clothes, leaving her in nothing but a pair of light blue panties and matching lace bra. She then slowly laid back down on Zell and she moaned at how warm he felt. She unconsciously rubbed her body against his in order to enjoy what the warmth did to her but then she trailed her hand down his chest, and she marveled at how every caress made the muscle underneath bunch. Fujin looked down at Zell's Boxers only to find a lump, and she slowly lifted the top hem of his boxers, and quickly grabbed him.

"**Fujin…"** Zell said in her ear, making her close her eyes in happiness at the way he said her name. He made her name sound like it was a prayer. She pumped a few times, marveling at how warm he was. It was like he generated this penetrating warmth that pierced the coldest ice. It was then that something came over her.

"**Zell… koi take off your boxers…"** she said in Zell's ear, making him shiver. Within a second Zell had his boxers off, his erection standing prominently. Zell took the chance and quickly turned her over, laying her on her back as looked into her eyes. Fujin mewled in pleasure as she felt Zell kiss her breasts through the thin material of her bra, and when she started to get used to the feeling, Zell took off her bra, and slowly sucked one of her nipples, making her ache her back in an effort to get more of her body in Zell's mouth. She didn't understand the feelings inside her. Why did this feel too good to be true? Why was Zell taking her breath away every time he touched her and she liked that? She felt him lick her hardened nipple and she sighed at the sensation. SHE FELT Zell's wandering hand stop at the hem of her panties and she said out of breath,

"**Do it Zell… tonight… make me yours…"** Zell almost lost his control at the sound of her husky voice reverberating only in his ears as he took them off, settling in-between her legs. Zell stopped and kissed her tenderly, caressing the side of her face with the wounded eye and said in her ear,

"**Fujin… are you sure…"** Fujin just smiled and said wrapping her arms around his neck,

"**Yes…"** Fujin said with a smile, making Zell smile as well. He then slowly entered Fujin, the feeling of slight pain almost making her regret saying yes. But then, she felt him move slowly within her, and she almost cried at how good it felt. Zell pumped his hips again, which made Fujin gasp loudly once again, and Zell stopped what he was doing right away.

"**I'm sorry Fujin…"** Zell said quickly before Fujin could even make a coherent thought. She then said as she looked into his eyes, the endless sea of sky that resided in his eyes, and everything was there. Everything that she had ever wanted and looked for in someone resided in the eyes of the man who she was lying with right now, making love to her. She let one more tear fall before she said happily,

"**Zell… shut up and move… PLEASE…"** Zell looked down into her eyes and smiled, before moving his hips once more, making her drift her eyes closed with a moan as she felt him move inside her, touching her in places she knew only he would be allowed to. This felt too right for anything to mess it up…

As for how long they stayed like that, Fujin lost track of time…

Fujin slowly opened her eyes, the afterglow of their union still having its effect on her. She watched as he slept, his blonde bangs falling into his face, shielding his beautiful eyes from the world. Fujin touched his tattooed cheek and thought about what lied ahead.

"**I'll be like this only for you… I'm not ready for the rest of the world to know who I really am…"** she touched his lips and smiled as he moved them slightly. Fujin watched as Zell's eyes opened, making her smile slightly.

"**Your beautiful you know that…"** he said softly as to not disturb the night silence. Fujin just smiled lightly and said to him as she moved closer in order to enjoy his warmth moving into his arms facing him,

"**Stop it…"** Fujin watched as Zell kissed her cheek and then something came over her.

"**Zell… Can I keep you?..."** she watched as Zell's eyes widened and she instantly regretted saying it, but then she felt him draw her closer and say against her lips,

"**You can have me as long as you want Fujin… as long as you want**…" he combed his hand through her shoulder length silver hair and said before he drifted back to sleep,

"**Don't cut your hair… look … angel…"** she just closed her eyes and cuddled up to him, her head lying on her chest, his heartbeat lulling her to sleep.


End file.
